


Forbidden

by lenzisaslut



Series: Android/Cop Boyfriends [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Badass Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Flirting, Gangs, I love him, Leo is Good, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Hank Anderson, Rupert acts all badass but hes a huge softie, Secret Relationship, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Rupert Travis, idk why, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenzisaslut/pseuds/lenzisaslut
Summary: In which: A deviant, Rupert, falls in love with a detective, Gavin, and they both know it's not supposed to be.





	Forbidden

Rupert huffed as he pulled himself up a ledge, sirens wailing far down below. He scales buildings well, which leads to his perfect escape. Cops are yelling up at him to freeze as they pull guns and some even rush inside the apartment block to get to him. The deviant gave a playful wave and set off again as a gunshot cracked and a bullet wizzed past. 

He jumped roof to roof, leading further towards Jericho and further away from the cops. He egged himself on, trying to move faster. He could see police cars trying to track his next moves on the roads as he jumped over them. Rupert had to freeze as a very large gap cut him off, and if he were to jump, he'd land on someones car. It would cushion his fall, but not well. "Freeze, asshole!" A gruff voice barked, and he turned. An officer had gotten up to the roof in time as he was plotting, damn. 

He looked as rough too, scars etching across handsome features. Rupert found himself staring. "Don't do anything stupid, deviant." He warned. "Or what, officer?" He teased, stepping up onto the ledge. Now or never he supposed. The officer stepped forwards an inch, gun steady in hand. "You're under arrest." He growled, "You've got the wrong guy." Rupert grinned. He knew how to confuse them. "What? It was only you there!" He furrowed his brows. 

Rupert moved his hands behind his back. "Don't. Do anything. Stupid." The officer insisted, striding forward a step and tightening the grip on his gun. "What are you gonna do, officer." He winked, moving further back over the ledge. "Listen, Deviant. If it was up to me, you'd be scrapped for parts. However, the station wants you in for questioning." 

"What's your name, officer." He practically demanded. Rupert felt a little awkward with the officer edging closer. "What?" The officer raised a scarred brow. "Your name." Rupert grinned. "Why?" The officer stepped forward again, his gun practically pressing into Rupert's neck, where a human pulse should have been but instead a thirium pump was at work. "Name. Or i'm not complying." Rupert went to step back, but the officer grabbed his coat. Bold. "Detective Gavin Reed." He grumbled. "Nice to meet you, Detective Reed. I'm Rupert Travis." He smiled. "Don't forget me, will you?" He winked. "Why shouldn't I?" Reed lowered his gun to cross his arms. Rupert grabbed the Detective's jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss to stun him. "It won't be the last of you seeing me." He whispered, before kicking Gavin back and pushing himself off the roof. 

Landing on the car, Rupert rolled off the dent and ignored the aching sensation in his left shoulder and right leg. He waved at the rather shocked Detective, who was peeking over the edge at him. After blowing him a kiss, he scrambled away to the sound of the Detective yelling after him.


End file.
